


Stark Spangled Banner

by ValleyNerd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyNerd/pseuds/ValleyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: fem!steve stark spangled banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Spangled Banner

How. How? How could they sneak into the bathroom while she was showering, take her clothes, her towels, her washcloths, without her noticing?

She made a wry face. Because she sang in the shower, that’s why. Loudly. Obnoxiously. Intentionally. Never again. Never again.

In place of her towel there hung an American flag. She was going to get arrested for treason for sure, but she’d left all the windows in her Stark Tower apartment open and it was a bit cold. It wouldn’t have been an issue if she had her clothes to put on.

So, seething, she wrapped the flag around herself, the thin linen clinging to her damp curves. She barely restrained herself enough to turn the doorknob to the bathroom, rather than ripping the whole thing off its hinges. She practically stomped through her apartment, straight to her bedroom, leaving wet footprints in her wake.

There were two men in her bed, groaning softly and melting into one another. They turned to face her when she stopped in the doorway. Bruce eyed her up and down with an appreciative smile on his face. Tony outright whistled at her.

“That,” he said, “is what I’d call a Stark Spangled Banner.”

Stephanie Rogers grinned at her boys as she let the flag fall away.

“Oh I’ll show you a Stark Spangled Banner,” she promised.


End file.
